


Damage Control 损害控制

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Supersoldiers learning about modern love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Steve在国家电视节目上出柜以及Bucky在网上晒了一张他俩接吻的照片之后，Pepper让这俩人去进行损害控制，也可以说是自己去收一下烂摊子。她本来可以自己做的。（丑闻续篇，也可以自成一篇。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control 损害控制

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damage Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347790) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



 

“Bucky！你跟美国队长的感情怎么样？”

 

“Barnes中士，你最喜欢的现代世界的东西是什么？”

 

“嗨，冬兵，你会对你犯下的罪行负责吗？”

 

Bucky不管周围聚集的狗仔队，甚至是那个挤到他身上的。Bucky现在不会因为有人碰到他就杀人了，这点他做的很好。他全神贯注。他现在肩负重要任务。全世界的命运悬于一线。

 

他在买咖啡。

 

事情是这样的：他和Steve三天根本没出复仇者大厦的门，就因为Steve那次电视直播上的即席出柜。他们一直在……弥补错过的时光。后来发现咖啡快没有了，他们凑合着用Tony放在公共厨房里的东西代替，可是那些都是又花哨又贵的玩意儿，他俩谁都不喜欢。而且，不喝咖啡的话，Steve Rogers会是个超不来劲的人。

 

咖啡因对他不起作用。一切只是心理作用。

 

Bucky现在还有点火儿，晨间床上运动无法弥补没有咖啡的痛苦，但他也不想再继续喝Tony的那堆玩意儿了。所以，他站在这，是个真正的英雄，勇敢面对全世界为了把咖啡带回家。这跟以前的那些日子很像，除了那些跟着他的记者。事实是他可以不看价签，想买哪种咖啡买哪种。他一直遮着金属手臂。好吧， _全都_ 遮着。

 

他回到大厦，期间没怎么朝人大叫，他觉得自己应该因为这个被奖励。这可不简单，今天早晨他既没有做成床上运动也没有咖啡喝，因为Steve比往常又早起了一小时去晨跑。Bucky真应该拿一枚奖章了，真的——他应得的一枚奖章，不是那些因为他没死，军队给他的纪念奖章。

 

“Steve！”他一开门，就得意地叫道。“我买了咖啡，那些记者挤在我周围，我什么粗话都没说也没打人。出来奖励我啊。你想什么奖励都行，不过我更喜欢用嘴给我……”

 

他呛了一口，赶紧把语气里的嘲讽藏起来，Pepper正坐在厨房里，他可不能大喊什么用嘴来一发。她嘴唇紧抿着，Bucky能感觉出来她正使劲憋着不笑出来。他知道现代女性不再像他那时候的女孩似的装得冰清玉洁，但他还是觉得这么宣传他俩的性生活挺丢人。

 

“嗨，Potts女士。”他挤出一句。

 

“你好，Barnes中士。”她一歪头，给他一个戏谑的微笑。她只有在他称呼她Potts女士时，才用Barnes中士，而不是直呼James或者Bucky。

 

“我不知道你在这。”这句话是多此一举。

 

“抱歉。我以为Steve会告诉你。”她最后还是笑出来了，Bucky觉得脸直发烫。

 

“噢，你没收到我的短信吗，Buck？”Steve从厨房出来，眼睛瞪得大大的，一看就是假装无辜。Steve知道Bucky把手机忘在床头柜上了。Bucky瞪了他一眼，警告他一会儿有他受的，然后迷人地朝Pepper笑笑。

 

“嗯，至少我穿着衣服了，是吧？我不止一次什么也没穿被人撞见。”

 

“基本都是被我。”Steve补了一句。

 

“反正你也不在乎。”Bucky斜眼，最后让Steve脸红了。报复成功。

 

“好吧。”Pepper开怀地笑起来，Bucky觉得轻松多了。“我不知道你是不是还记得几天前Steve举行的那个记者会？”

 

Bucky大声笑起来。很显然，作一个得瑟的吊人是跟其他复仇者共事的一个先决条件。Steve把处于震惊状态的Bucky手里拿着的磨好的咖啡拿过来，放到壶里煮。

 

“你可以想象，这个举动引起各种回应。有人觉得很棒，有人觉得很糟。”

 

“我没想有任何不敬，不过我真心地对那些认为糟糕的人觉得无所谓。”Steve稍稍做了过鬼脸，Bucky得咬住自己的舌头才忍着不把它伸进他嘴里。好吧，他俩有点不能自制了。他们得学着怎么在有人的时候克制一下。

 

Pepper笑笑。“是啊，我理解。但是我们得想想损害控制的事。”

 

“损害控制？”Bucky挑起一边眉毛，一边拿出鸡蛋。“肉桂。”他命令Steve，后者正倚在放香料的柜橱下面，脑袋挡住了橱门。

 

“法式吐司？”Steve满怀期待地问，一边把他要的香料递过去。

 

“当然了。我保证来着，是吧？”Bucky朝Steve眨眨眼，因为昨天晚上他俩来第四次的时候Bucky这么保证过。头一次，Bucky真是感谢上帝他打了那个超级士兵血清。

 

“也不算是损害控制吧……争取让那些墙头草站着咱们这一边。不管我们怎么做，已经有些人要永远谴责美国队长了，但是还有部分人没确定。”

 

“这重要吗？”Steve直央求。“我又不竞选。”

 

“你是不竞选，但公众支持没有坏处。如果你真不想这么做，你不用做。”Pepper脸上的表情却不是这么说的。

 

“我们在这谈什么呢？Steve出去，亲亲小孩儿，让人们看他进施舍处，而不是从后门偷溜进去。”Bucky插嘴。Steve狠狠瞪了他一眼。他觉得自己的同情心是个秘密。Bucky翻了个白眼。实际上，Stark大厦里的每一个人，真的是每一个，都知道每周三早上Steve去哪。

 

“好吧。社区送温暖是非常有用。”Pepper说。“我脑子里有一个具体的送温暖活动。”

 

 

 

 

“这个主意太糟糕了。”Bucky的嘴咧开一条缝，挤出一句话。他们坐在高中体育馆的硬塑料椅子上，跟前是一帮20来岁的年轻人，与此同时，这群小孩中的一个——就是那个在博物馆被抓住脱裤子的——用颤抖的声音把他们介绍给大家。

 

“说真的。这里一半的孩子我都分不出是男是女。”Steve同意，然后畏缩了一下，赶紧加了一句，“当然，这没什么要紧的，但是我只是觉得从来没见过……”他耸耸肩。“我干嘛要跟你解释我在想什么？”

 

“我哪知道。我80年前就不听你瞎叨叨了。”

 

“你昨天晚上肯定听了。”

 

“无理取闹，Stevie。”Bucky笑起来。“你真的不会讲下流话。”

 

“你昨晚可没抱怨！”Steve很得意。Bucky跟他撞撞肩膀。

 

“这样好多了。”

 

“我该跟他们说什么？”Steve绝望地问。

 

“ _我_ 该跟他们说什么？”Bucky反问。

 

“啊，Buck，朝他们微笑，他们都在你的鼓掌之中。”Steve给他来了一个夸张的蠢笑，Bucky再次翻白眼，但是憋不住喉咙里的笑声。

 

“花言巧语。”他笑着指责道，又跟他撞撞肩膀。

 

“我们非常荣幸地邀请Steve Rogers队长和James Barnes中士来到中央公园东部高中LGPBTQIAA俱乐部！”那个男孩转身看向Steve和Bucky，突然脸上挂着Bucky这辈子见过的最动漫似的惊恐表情，而更可笑的是，Steve的脸跟那孩子的有得一比。

 

“那些字母到底都什么意思啊？”Steve惊慌地低声问。

 

“我TM哪知道，Steve，去年这个时候我连自己 _名字_ 都不知道。”

 

Steve一脸不同意，但不是悲伤欲绝。他们都在恢复。

 

“OK。我猜，我先来吧。”Steve夸张地叹了口气，但是很小声，所以只有Bucky听见了，然后他走到麦克风那儿。“你们好！”他傻傻地朝大家招手，Bucky用鼻子哼了一声。“嗯，OK。额，我就是想说谢谢你们邀请我们。我们，嗯，我们真的很高兴来这。而且，我们觉得你们的俱乐部很棒。” _虽然我们其实根本不知道这是什么俱乐部_ ，Bucky脑补了一句。

 

Steve磕磕巴巴地说了这么个枯燥的开场白，就这段他今天早上还在镜子前面练了四次；而Bucky则是全程盯着他的屁股看。Steve穿着美国队长的战斗服，所以呢，那景象真是无以伦比的赏心悦目。

 

“嗯，那么，现在我想有请我最好的朋友James Barnes。”Steve瞧了Bucky一眼，是那种幸灾乐祸的意味，就像是， _哈哈，你也得说。_ Bucky翻了个白眼，走上台。

 

“嗨。”Bucky说。“就像Steve说的，我们很高兴来到这里。不过我要实话实说，我们，嗯，我们不明白你们俱乐部那些字母的意思。”他呵呵笑了，抓抓自己后脖子，有的孩子笑了，不过他看见一两个小孩翻了翻眼睛。很明显，假装50年代糊涂虫，Steve要比Bucky在行。

 

“Lesbian Gay Pansexual Bisexual Trans Queer Intersex Asexual and Allies（女同性恋，男同性恋，泛性恋，双性恋，变性人，同志，双性人，无性恋联盟）。”那个介绍他俩的孩子一口气说出这个名字，快得好像那就是一个单词。Steve和Bucky两人眨么眨么眼，之后从眼角互瞟了对方一眼。

 

“谢谢。”Steve最后说。“我们很高兴你们能有个安全的地方……你知道，来交流，而且是跟理解你们的人一起。”

 

“我们TMD肯定我们上学的时候没这种东西。”Bucky同意。Steve用胳膊肘捅捅他因为他用了脏字。“额，抱歉。”Bucky道歉。

 

“Buck，你在我们开始问答环节前，还想说点什么吗？”Steve小声问，一边把麦克风递过去。Bucky耸耸肩，做了个鬼脸。Steve鼓励地点点头。

 

“我要是能做，你也能做。”他说。

 

“你可是美国队长。”Bucky气哼哼地低声道。Steve只是咧嘴笑了，这个混蛋，然后松开握着麦克风的手。但是，他把那只手挪到了Bucky的后腰上，这感觉真不赖。

 

“好吧，Steve想让我说点什么。”Bucky翻了翻眼睛，不过他在微笑。“嗯，对，我们很高兴你们有其他理解你们的年轻人，知道你们的感受，所有那些东西。同性恋那些。抱歉，我不特别清楚恰当的……我不知道都应该怎么称呼。我们那时候没有这么多术语，你们知道的，有人叫你基佬，那就意味着你的脑袋要被砸扁了。”

 

“现在，有时候也是那样的。”前排的一个孩子叫道，Bucky笑了笑，然后他有点担心，不应该笑的。

 

“是啊，嗯，那真TM……额，那太糟了。但是如果你们跟理解你们的人在一起，没问题的话，你们知道，越来越多的人会接受，然后也许有一天那种事就不会发生了。那真的会很棒。”他说完点了点头，之后他瞥见Steve笑得那么灿烂，简直要把Bucky灼伤了。他缩了一下脖子，把看见Steve时的憋不住微笑藏起来，清楚无误地听见跟前那帮孩子“哇……”的声音，这让他和Steve直脸红。

 

“那你们有问题要问我们吗？”Steve说。所有人都举起了手，Steve直瞪眼。“OK。我们干嘛不先从这边开始，然后往那边继续？”

 

“你把自己归类成同性恋还是双性恋还是什么呢？”一个女孩——Bucky觉得应该是女孩；Steve想的没错，有的确实认不出男女，不过Bucky觉得这都没什么大不了——问。Steve和Bucky互看了一眼，Bucky觉得这将是他俩最多的反应：糊涂。

 

“我觉得是双性恋。”Steve总是第一个张嘴，因为他更勇敢，Bucky从来都不会羞于承认这一点。“至少我是。我，你知道，我遇到过喜欢的女性。然后是Bucky。我也喜欢过别的男性，所以……我不——我其实不知道还有其他可能。”

 

“泛性恋（pansexual,1），半性恋(demisexual,2)……”那个女孩看出他俩一头雾水，渐渐没声了。“咱们先从双性恋说吧。”

 

“额，我得说我也是两者都是。”Steve用胳膊肘轻轻碰了Bucky一下，Bucky接着他的话说。“我喜欢女人。但是我一直都想要Steve，所以……我不知道，有没有那种，比如说我喜欢女人但是我跟Steve搞……只对Steve是同性恋？因为我从没想过其他男的。”

 

“也许是半性恋。”有人提出这个说法。“从没对某人感兴趣，直到你跟他们建立深厚的联系。”

 

Steve哼了一下。“根本不是。至少对女人不是。”Bucky嘲弄地瞟了他一眼。

 

“你不是在说我换女朋友换得快吧，Steve Rogers。”

 

“布鲁克林一半的女孩都会支持我的说法。”

 

“不再是了！”

 

“我打赌你有些女朋友还活着呢。”

 

“是吗？也许等我腻味你了，我会找她们去。”

 

他们听见笑声，才想起来下面有观众。Bucky不好意思地笑笑，而Steve只是脸红了。“嗯，好，下一个是谁？”Steve赶紧岔开话题。

 

“你们真的直到Rogers队长召开那个关于Jamie和Andrew在博物馆亲热的记者会之后才在一起的？”

 

 _亲热？_ Steve用口型跟Bucky说。他凑过去贴在Steve耳朵上低声道：“性，Stevie。他俩当时在发生性关系。”Steve翻翻眼睛，用胳膊肘把他推开。

 

“对，我们一开始真没有。甚至在一起住了几年。我们有时候睡一张 _床_ ，但是什么都没干。TM憋死我了。”Bucky摇着脑袋承认。

 

“所以你在Rogers队长还是小个子的时候就爱上他了？”

 

Bucky皱起眉。“Steve以前的样子没什么不对的。我得说他的身体没有任何奇怪的地方，但是他那时候呼吸不顺，总是很痛苦，总是生病，所以我担心他会死。但是，对，我当时就爱他。在他的唯一头衔是廋骨嶙峋尖屁股队长的时候。”这句话让大家都笑了，Bucky得意地呵呵。

 

“Bucky是唯一一个当初觉得我吸引人的人。”Steve解嘲地插嘴。

 

“可不是那样。”Bucky争辩道。“有不少姑娘喜欢你呢。只不过你太挑剔了。”

 

“Buck！她们都没看过我第二眼，因为她们就想勾搭你。不过我也不能怪她们，因为我也是一直这么想的。”

 

“Ruth McClintock。”Bucky像唱歌似的念了一个名字，看到Steve立刻脸红了，开始咧嘴笑。“对， _那次_ 约会，你可没希望她当时是我。” Ruth McClintock是Steve的初吻对象，而且在他们共进晚餐之后，在餐馆后面沾满污垢的墙边，用手给他撸了一发。整个过程中，Steve犯了一次哮喘，心跳快得他无法控制，差点昏过去。他们之后再也没约会过。

 

“我们干嘛不……咱们进行下一问题。”Steve直磕巴，Bucky则是大笑起来。

 

他们回答问题的环节又进行了一小时，问题囊括了从 _在战斗中看到你爱的人是不是很难受？_ （绝对如此，尤其是想到Bucky都经历过什么）到 _你曾给他画过裸体画吗？_ （当然）

 

之后他们摆出造型让人照相，有的只是让这些小孩用手机拍照，有的是给Pepper塞进来的新闻节目拍照。他们照片里的姿势仅限于一个人的胳膊搭在另一人肩上；基本上，这个国家的每一个人都知道他俩在一起了，但是这还是不能抹掉他们对于公众场合秀恩爱的尴尬。一张照片接着一张，他们都一直保持微笑，直到Bucky感到他的下巴要错位了。

 

“最后一个。”Steve抱歉地说，但是语气坚决。一个一直躲在后面的女孩子咬着嘴唇冲过来。

 

“你们可以拿着这个标语吗？”她急忙忙地问。他们俩低头看；是马太福音7:1-3的一句话。

 

“你们不要论断人，免得你们被论断。”Steve念道，很久以前那个听话的天主教徒男孩的记忆还历历在目。他看着Bucky，后者耸耸肩。

 

“没什么不同意的。”Bucky说。他俩一人拿着标语的一头，最后一次挤出笑容。

 

他们很高兴能走出体育馆，一边朝小青年们挥手。他们走下楼前的楼梯时，Steve喊道：“好好上学！”Bucky笑得差点从楼梯上摔下去。Steve沉下脸瞪了他，Bucky笑得更厉害了。

 

“今天晚上有你好看。”Steve嘀咕。

 

“哦，我知道我今天晚上会得到什么。”Bucky回嘴。“我觉得昨天我给了你一个保证。”

 

Steve回想起来，脸一下子通红。“OK，好。”他软下口气。“不过得在那之后。”Bucky又笑起来。他俩都拿对方没办法。

 

他俩刚进屋，Steve的手机就“嗡嗡”响了，Pepper发来一条短信。 _圣经原教旨主义者已经出动要给人放血了，因为一个‘同性恋偶像’引用了圣经里的一句话。_ 她汇报道。Steve恼火地叹了口气。

 

“我现在是不是得去什么圣经学习会了？”他懊恼地张开手臂，Bucky滑了进来。“哇哦，Buck。真流畅。”Steve恭喜他。

 

“蜂蜜般丝滑。”Bucky呢喃道，埋头在Steve脖子上啃起来。Steve的手机又响了，Steve气鼓鼓地哼了一下。又是Pepper。

 

_我需要知道为什么#_ _瘦骨嶙峋尖屁股队长现在这么火吗？_

 

Steve把手机塞到沙发垫子里头去了。他受够了处理丑闻了。

 

FIN

 

 

（1）一种性行为或性倾向，指对任何性别皆可能产生身体吸引或爱慕情绪。

（2）平常表现得比较性冷淡或者说比较像无性恋，他们只有在和某个人建立起深刻的情感联系时才会对某个人产生性趣。


End file.
